Words can't quite comprehend
by Immogene Lee
Summary: An Artie/Tina fanfic. Post Hairography. Artie and Tina still haven't talked yet since their date. It's tearing Tina up, and she jsut can't seem to find the words to tell him how she feels, stutter or not. So she opens up in another way.
1. I see your true colors

...

_An Artie/Tina fic  
_

_Chapter One. _

_..._

_Disclaimer:Hallo thar! I am most definitely NOT Ryan Murphy or anyone else that may own Glee. I am simply just a devoted Gleek and undying fan of Artie and Tina._

_..._

_A/N: Yup, it's a little dark. But most of whatever I write is. Guess it's just my brain._

_Anyways, it's really my first fic on my own, as in not collaborative or whatnot. Hope it's alright. This is just the first chapter, obviously, and I'll probably hold off on writing the second one if I don't get too much of a response. Not that I'm 'pressuring' anyone who's reading this into a review, but I'm on the verge of where I'm taking this, so I'd like to wait for some response, seeing where people would like to see it go. Does that make sense?_

_Just another note, I have no Beta, so it's just me and my bad self over here. That might make for a few awkward sentences or some spelling mistakes. If there are any, please please PLEASE tell me about them so I can fix them, 'kay? I'm not too proud to take that criticism. And if you'd like to say anything else, obviously, don't hesitate!_

_Anyways, enough of my rambling!! Here we go!!  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy!_

* * *

The auditorium house was pitch black and the only lights in the large room was a solitary spotlighton the center of the stage. Under the heat of the light stood a lone, ebony-clad junior, raven-haired head bent and whole body still save for a converse covered toe tapping rhytmically, in sync with the beat blaring from the stereo off-stage. Tina waited for her cue patiently, the words swimming through her mind and blotting out all other thoughts. Thoughts of her parents' red faces when she brought home a french test weilding a less than acceptable mark. Thoughts of the frigid grape slushie that was dripping from her face only hours before, drenching the third shirt of the week. Most of all, thoughts of Artie's dissapointed face as she confessed her deepest secret.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Tina had opened up to Artie and had been devastated by his response. No one had really noticed her lack of a stutter, aside from a few proud smiles from Mr. Shuester for her flawless speech. The knowing looks from her usually best friend tore deeply, implications of the knowledge that she was now "normal", while he didn't have that opportunity laying heavily across her shoulders. The weight that seemed to be building there caused her step to become a little more shuffled, her smiles a little sadder and her stutter-free voice a little quieter. How could she have hurt Artie as badly as she did? How could she let herself push him away, the very last person she felt she had to hide from. She had beaten herself up for the last few weeks over it. Alone.

She walked through the halls by herself lately, no wheelchair before her and her hands empty. In class, she kept her head down and her mouth shut. At lunch she ate quietly with her friends, rarely raising her eyes from her tray to meet those of her lunch mates. She hadn't studdered for weeks, but she also had seemed to stop talking. She just didn't feel like it. And no one seemed to notice. No one seemed to care.

Outside of school, she was faced with her father's apparent disappointment in her schoolwork. She would never live up to her brother, Marcus, and he would not let her forget it. She would never get as good of grades, never have as many friends. In her father's constant comparison, Tina would always fall short.

On nights when her father would berate her mercilessly, she would often look to her timid step-mother, who would only look away, rapt with fascination over the intricate carvings of a near-by vase or how the paint peeled off of the wall at the corner. Ascertained that she was alone in fighting her father, Tina would simply accept the harsh words, nodding and watching the ground as he tore her down with his words, mumbling a soft "Yes father, no father." Often, she would catch a drunken, swinging fist on her ear or an open palm on her cheek before being dismissed to her room, where she'd cry and search for her only relief, steel and cold. She'd submit herself to her own inflicted pain, easing the vulnerable skin on her wrists open, letting the relief seep out. In a rush of pain, she'd feel better about herself and she'd fall asleep on her tear stained pillow, resting up for a new day.

Since Artie had walked (wheeled) out of her life more or less, these nights seemed to be far more frequent. She was beginning to lose hope. It was beginning to be more and more difficult to wake up each morning, to go through the motions. It seemed as if Glee was sometimes the only reason to even try. Because it gave her an opportunity to smile, to forget. To lose herself so wholly in music. And, as painful as it was, it gave her an opportunity to see Artie.

Every time she saw him, she couldn't keep her heart from leaping slightly. Her blood always rushed a little faster when he was around, and she was always a little more likely to smile. But she still couldn't bring herself to actually talk to him. She knew how badly she'd hurt him, She couldn't ask for his forgiveness. She didn't even know the words to begin. So when Mr. Shuester assigned her the lead in "True Colors", she beamed widely. Not because it was a lead, but because it was as if she could have written the song to Artie herself. It was exactly what she wanted to say but couldn't.

* * *

As she readied herself to begin, she closed her eyes, conjuring Artie's face, listening, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. She took a deep breath, lifting her head and letting the first few words flow, her eyes held closed tightly, holding the picture. She poured every ounce of emotion into it she could muster, really letting everything flow.

"You with the sad eyes

don't be discouraged

oh I realize

it's hard to take courage

in a world full of people

you can lose sight of it all

and the darkness inside you

can make you fell so small"

Her voice was soft, but it still had unbelievable power in it, easily carrying through the auditorium and a bit beyond through the open doors at the back of the room.

While her eyes were shut, she failed to notice a silhouette in the doorway, watching in rapt silence. Slowly, the shadow wheeled into the auditorium, stopping on a landing before the light and sound board, fading from the light filtering in through the door once more. He was checking to see if the auditorium was open to use for a song he'd been working on to show Mr. Shuester, but when he'd heard the familiar voice wafting into the hallway, he couldn't resist the urge to come in and listen. He had always thought her voice was beautiful, but he'd always thought everything about her was beautiful.

Artie watched Tina singing, alone on the stage, and he felt a tug at his heart. It had been so hard for him to be without her. He often watched her throughout the day, looking away the second she chanced a glance in his direction. Which seemed very rarely. Her attention almost always seemed to be cast at the ground, her face hidden behind the black curtain of her hair.

But now, while she sang, she lifted her head, singing out to the house with tear-filled eyes. Artie saw the first one roll slowly down her cheek. Tina felt it, wet and warm, but did not lift her hand to wipe it away. Soon, it was followed by another, then another, until they were simply showering her cheeks, leaving damp trails down the soft skin, running under her chin and down her neck until met with the fabric of her fitted black t-shirt. Artie wished he could approach her, wipe the tears away reassuringly. But he stayed in the shadows, not wanting to interrupt her. Besides, there were stairs, and he could not manage those in his chair. So, instead, he decided to wipe the tears from his own eyes.

As the words began to flow from her lips, Tina felt the familiar pressure in her chest, as if her heart were stretching wings it had long forgotten it had. She spread her arms outwards, stretching herself. She lifted her tear dampened face even more, letting the light flood it, smiling slightly. She dropped all inhibitions she would otherwise cling to if she were around other people.

"But I see your true colors

shining through

I see your true colors

and that's why I love you

so don't be afraid to let them show

your true colors

true colors are beautiful

like a rainbow

She wallowed in the feeling of being alone. Completely alone, but not lonely. Just undisturbed, left to be herself. As the song wound towards the end, she really began to belt the words, her voice filling the auditorium completely, corner to corner.

"Show me a smile then

don't be unhappy, can't remember

when I last saw you laughing

if this world makes you crazy

and you've taken all you can bear

you call me up

because you know I'll be there"

Her voice had taken on a hint of pain, as if she needed to say the words spilling from her lips. She needed them to be heard, to be acknowledged. Artie realized that this wasn't just simply a song. This was Tina talking, crying out to someone to listen. DId she want just anyone? Or was it more specific?

"And I'll see your true colors

shining through

I see your true colors

and that's why I love you

so don't be afraid to let them show

your true colors

true colors are beautiful"

The background music began to fade, and she softened her voice for her last line, still loud enough to be heard from every seat in the empty audience area.

"Like a rainbow."

As the final note hung in the air, she took a step towards the stereo off in the darkness offstage before her movement was halted by a sound coming from the suposedly empty audience. Fear filled her veins as she snaped her head in the direction of the noise, which she now was able to identify as clapping. She obviously could see nothing, as the spotlight successfully blinded her to anything in the darkness beyond.

* * *

She lifted a hand to her forehead, forming a bill over her brow to block out the light in order to see the other person with no success. As she opened her mouth as if to say something, the lights suddenly shifted, the spotlight turning off and the house lights rising to reveal Artie at the sound and light board. With a soft sigh, Tina dropped her hand to her side again, her fingers curling into a fist softly at her side. She shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Was he there to simply listen to her? _Doubtful_, she thought.

Recalling her damp cheeks, Tina decided her best bet was to get out of there as soon as possible. She rushed of of the stage and up the stairs, looking down at the ground as she moved.

"Sorry, I didn't know someone was scheduled to use this space." She mumbled softly as she rushed past Artie, who snapped into action.

"Tina." Artie called, wheeling quickly to her side. When she failed to stop for him, he reached out for her, catching her wrist in his hand. A yelp of pain passed Tina's lips as she tugged against his grip, which was hardly tight enough to cause pain, and she felt the torn skin beneath the arm warmer she wore objectify to his touch. She turned on her heel to look at him, seeming horror on his face. Quickly, his fingers released from around her wrist and she cradled it to her chest. He knew he hadn't held hard enough to cause any damage, but the idea of inflicting any pain on her was one he could hardly bare.

"I'm sorry.. I…" He began, but she just shook her head.

"No. It was my fault." She said softly, looking into his eyes as if to assure him he was not to blame. Blood began to seep through the blue fabric and, though she tried her best to hide it from him, Artie noticed immediately.

"Tee, you're…" Suddenly, it dawned on him, and his soft, apologetic tone was washed away, replaced with one of urgence as he wheeled himself closer to her, holding out his hand to her. "Let me see." He demanded, waiting for her arm. She looked down at his outstretched arm with a wounded, pleading look, as if she would do absolutely anything if he would just let her turn and walk away. "Tina." He fixed his gaze on her face. " Please. Let me see."

Slowly, cautiously, Tina stretched her arm forward. Gently, Artie took her hand in his, reaching up to peel away the fabric covering her wounds with another. As the lines slowly came into view, one by one, his eyes held more and more pain.

"Oh, Tee." His voice was soft and breathy, and the hitch at the end of her name bestowed the tears that now crawled down his cheeks. Tina couldn't handle it, and she pulled her hand from his, hugging it to her chest again.

"I have to go." She said, turning away from him, heading through the door to the auditorium and rushing as quickly out of the school as she could. She didn't think as she ran across the parking lot. She realized she had left her book bag on the side of the stage, but refused to turn around and get it. She didn't have any homework anyways. She'd just go early tomorrow and fetch it, she assured herself as she half walked half ran home.

* * *

As Tina ran away, Artie couldn't manage the words to stop her. He simply stared at his empty hand where hers had been, picturing the many cuts, some possibly weeks old, some from only last night. How could Tina, his Tina, ever want to do that to herself?

After a few moments, he finally snapped out of his trance. He looked back at the stage where he'd watched her, singing, completely bewitched by her. At the edge of it, he saw a black messenger. Tina's back pack. He wheeled out the door and back around the back were there was a wheelchair ramp leading to a door to the stage. He wheeled up to the bag and lifted it off the ground, holding it in his lap.

He slid his phone out of his pocket, quickly shooting his younger brother a text message that he would be late and to tell his parents so. Then he made his way out of the school and down the road to the Cohen-Chang residence.

* * *

_End of chapter one. _

_I love this pairing *sigh* _

_Anyways… That's the first one… Its not too bad, right? Yeah, admittedly a bit dark, but that's life._

_And it's a bit short, but hopefully I'll be able to remedy that later.  
_

_Hope it's tolerable! If not enjoyable!! _

_Like I said before, reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. I just want to protect you

...

_An Artie/Tina fic  
_

_Chapter Tow. _

_..._

_Disclaimer:I am completely Glee-less. I own nothing, much to my dismay.  
_

_..._

_A/N: Okay, I just want to say WOW! You guys are fantastic! Seven reviews, two favorites and NINE alerts!! You really made me VERY happy! And since I'm a nerd, I want to reply to the seven of you who did review!!_

_"Tina": Thank you so much. I do intend to continue this! I really like where this is going (in my head) and, as long as at least one person reads and reviews it, I will continue! _

_"cm21": Again, thank you for the great compliment. I hope this chapter is not disappointing. _

_Char-chan: I love that you let yourself feel enough to have your heart wrenched by this! It's definitely flattering. And I was listening to 'True Colors' as well when I wrote it! This is what I picture when I see her singing it. So I wrote it!_

_xnerdark: As do I! I think it's a shame Artie and Tina are down-played so much! I think the auditorium scene would have een beautiful if acted out!_

_Clydae: Thank you for the favorite! And I know, Artie needs to stop being a baby. Unfortunately, while he has a bit of a 'big boy' moment in this chapter, He still can't swallow his pride just yet._

_DailyChocolateMilk: Thank you for the favorite as well! And gorgeous? You made my month! I agree though. It's so unfair of them to tease us with such a terrific cliff-hanger and then COMPLETELY ignore the story line for the next two episodes!! And I'm glad that, while the darkness was a bit expected, it was still effective!!_

_saxa246: As you can see... There is more!!! And I totally agree, like I said before. I think that scene would have been BEEYOOTIFUL!_

_NOW! Without any further ado.... The next chapter!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Tina threw the heavy front door open, her breath coming rapidly, and as she made a bee line towards the hall leading to her bedroom. Her step-mother, Lynn popped her head out of the kitchen, her mouth open, ready to begin the strand of questions she lays on her step-daughter every afternoon. Knowing the drill, Tina beat her to it, answering each question before they'd even been voiced. "Fine, nope and no thanks, I'm good."

Incredulously, Lynn watched Tina's back. "How did you know?"

_You always ask me how school was, if anything interesting happened and if I want anything to eat, _she thought, retreating down the hall to her room. Instead, she simply shrugged. "I guessed." The words wafted over her shoulder as she walked into her darkened room, sighing in relief and shutting the door behind her. Finally, true silence. Surrounded by the comfort of her room, the tears began streaming down her cheeks anew, like torrents bathing the soft skin and soaking her shirt and arm warmers. It was as if an internal dam had broken, and all that was left was for her to pour it all out. She pulled the damp fabric from her forearms, tossing them to the side and throwing herself onto the bed, burrowing her face into her pillow. Her sobs shook her violently, and she whimpered into the plump pillow, simply letting everything flow out. She didn't know what she was crying anymore, but she made not movements to stop. It felt good.

Nearly fifteen minutes passed, and her breathing had since slowed to a relatively steady pace, an occasional hitch here and there and whenever she swallowed, it felt as if she were hiccuping. But for the most part, her tears had run dry and she was simply letting her mind wander. She was curled onto her side, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, her back turned to the door. When the doorbell rang, she thought nothing of it, listening half-heartedly as Lynn greeted her company with her normal, cheery gusto. The other voice was muffled, the owner choosing to speak quieter than her step mother, but the visitor was definitely masculine. When she realized she couldn't make out anything being said, Tina stopped attempting to listen, instead moving her focus back to the wall before her.

The soft creek of the door opening sent ice through her veins and she sat up, quickly turning to see who was in her doorway. She should have expected to see Artie there, his chair filling the doorway almost perfectly, his face blank. Her gaze fell from her friend's face to his lap, where her tattered black messenger bag lay. She sighed. It was as if everything hadn't happened, and she'd had her old Artie back. For the briefest of moments, she actually felt a smile creep across her face.

* * *

The moment was short lived, though, as the recollection of today's revelations came flooding back to her when he looked her over. She easily saw the concern in his eyes, and for a moment, she considered what he may be seeing. She slowly realized how awful she must look, tear-stained cheeks and frenzied hair. But what could she do?

Shifting to the edge of the bed, Tina planted her converse clad feet firmly against the ground. "Um, you can come in if you want." She said, dropping her gaze to the ground in a fit of self consciousness. She looked to the blue arm warmers in the corner of her room and instantly, her right hand moved to her left forearm where the cuts marred the pale, vulnerable flesh. She begged to whatever greater powers that existed to let Artie somehow have a severe and specific lapse of memory and forget what he'd seen in the auditorium. But she knew that was way too much to ask.

As he wheeled himself awkwardly into the room, Artie watched her fingertips graze the skin of her under arm tentatively. He had to tear his eyes from the touch, suddenly rapt with fascination. It was just like seeing someone fight in public; you knew you should look away, but you couldn't help the urge to just watch as it unfolded. Wordlessly, he clutched the strap of the bag, extending it towards her. She watched the bag, dangling there for a moment, before reaching out towards it, her fingers brushing his. Electricity coursed through her from the contact, and she quickly pulled the bag into her lap, her cheeks turning pink.

While Tina reached for her bag, Artie's eyes were fixed on her forearm. He had to fight the urge to reach out to the torn skin, to caress it. But at the burning contact of their fingers, he was snapped from any thoughts of her arm and was focused on the feeling in his stomach. He suddenly realized he was sitting in her bedroom for the first time. And they were very much alone. His eyes snapped up to her face, noticing the blush that was seeping through her cheeks. At least he wasn't the only one feeling something.

"Thank you." Artie almost missed the words; Tina's voice was so soft. He nodded, not able to muster his voice just yet. The pause that followed caused both of them to shift uncomfortably where they sat. Tina was far from eager to initiate the conversation she was sure would come. Which left only the awkward search for Artie's voice.

"Tina… About earlier… When we were… I know… I…" Artie sighed in frustration, leaning forward and resting his forehead in his hand. Tina followed his example. Shifting forward, she reached out to place her hand on his knee lightly. She saw his gaze shift upwards, looking at him, waiting.

"Please…" She said softly, a hint of a whimper in her voice. "Just… please don't make me talk about it. Not tonight. The words just…" Her chin began to quiver, and whether it be habit or something more, Artie didn't know, but he quickly rolled himself closer to her, enveloping her in his arms. She turned her head, resting it on his thigh. There were no thoughts of implication or innuendo in either of their minds. As the silent sobs overcame her, shaking her entire body, he only held her tighter. He dropped his head to hers, whispering softly whatever comforting words that floated into his mind.

* * *

Neither of them knew how long they sat like that, but when Tina finally retracted from Artie, the world outside her shaded window was dark, and the smell of dinner wafted through the house. Brushing the dampened strands of black hair that clung to her cheeks, Tina looked up at her best friend.

"Want to stay for dinner?" she asked softly.

_Yes! Of course I do!_ He thought to himself. But he couldn't. Hearing the flow of her voice, no stutter, no spasm, reminded him of the pain he'd forgotten momentarily in his desire to ascertain the safety of his closest friend. Now that he remembered, it all flooded back to him, and he felt something overcome him again. He suddenly felt the need to get out of the house, to go home. To have a moment to think about what the hell was going on.

"I… I can't. I need to get home." He said to his knees. Tina understood. She realized, with a sad sigh, that all was not yet forgiven, and it was far from forgotten. She nodded softly, standing to lead him out.

"Do you need a ride or anything?" She asked, but he simply shook it off.

"I live all of three blocks down, Tee." A grin, wide and true to the happy Artie, before her confession, spread across his face and she couldn't help the small smile that curled her own lips. She nodded, turning on her porch to face the front door, ready to walk back inside. Before she could, though, he slipped his hand into hers, halting her for a second time that day. "If you need me…" his voice trailed off, and the statement was left open. She knew what was left unsaid.

As she watched Artie roll down the driveway and slowly fade into the darkness, Tina leaned against the door frame. She understood why she had not been forgiven, but she couldn't help but wish he would just get over himself. The smallest flicker of anger bubbled up in her for a moment, and she gritted her teeth, assuring herself that he was in the right. She had lied to him for as long as they'd known one another, and he was feeling (rightfully) betrayed. Right? Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that he of all people should accept the fact that she was different then what everyone else thought she was. And that he should be able to accept her, stutter or no.

* * *

Artie was home and in his bedroom only fifteen minutes later, his mind whirring with what had happened that afternoon. He tried to focus on the gut-wrenching feeling of betrayal and the thought that he really didn't know who Tina was. But all that came to mind was the feeling of her in his arms, crying, being as vulnerable as he'd ever seen her. He realized that she was still Tina… His Tina. His very best friend.

_No_, he thought to himself. _She lied to me. She tricked me. I thought we had something in common, but we don't. At all._

As he squared his shoulders, it was as if he was ending the silent discussion in his mind. He lifted himself into his bed, grabbing a book from beside his pillow. As he read, he felt his lids growing heavier, but he persisted. Of course, there's no fighting the body's primal defenses, and nearly two hours later, he woke with a start, slumped over onto his pillows, his room darkened. The remnants of a dream clung to his mind, pictures of a smiling, popular Tina strolling through the halls, laughing, talking with ease and a pack of girls swarming around her. And, in the background, he sat, tethered to his chair and rolling quietly down the halls, slushie dripping from his face. Alone.

* * *

End of chapter two. 

_I love this pairing *sigh* _

_Anyways… I hope it meets all of your expectations!!_

_On a different note, I'm thinking I could use what I think is called a Beta. I want someone who would be willing to read through what I've written and make sure it flows correctly and it flows well, because if I am anything, it's a bit of a choppy writer. Um, I guess if you are interested, send me a message or say so in a review and I will try to find someone! _

_Also, if I do find a Beta, then the chapters may come a bit slower, but I'll try to post them one every one or two days. Please don't get angry if it takes longer!!_

_Okay, that's all I have to say.  
_

_Hope it's tolerable! If not enjoyable!! _

_Like I said before, reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Don't it always seem to go

...

_An Artie/Tina fic_

_Chapter Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still haven't miraculously woken up as Ryan Murphy. Damn…_

_..._

_A/N: Wow… You guys are great. Thank you all for your offers to be my Beta. I really appreciate it! I did actually decide on someone. Thank you to _doxthextimexwarp _for all the fantastic help!! _

_Now, I know that a lot of you are tired of Artie's little tantrum. I know I was too. But I think you'll enjoy the turn he takes this chapter. Now Tina… I can't quite be sure. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy!_

* * *

The drone of the alarm filled the room, and a groan could be heard from under the massive mound beneath the duvet. With a frustrated sigh, a tousled head of ebony and cerulean hair popped out, looking up at the clock face with a ferocity rivaled by lions. Tina didn't like mornings. At all. With a swing of her arm, she dropped her hand atop the clock, silencing its demands for her to wake up, and slid to the edge if the bed, slowly standing on her feet. She shuffled to the door to her bathroom, the only fabric covering her torso being an over sized t-shirt that halted mid thigh. As she cranked the water on in the shower, she sat against the counter, looking over her shoulder at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, slightly frizzy and bordering the line between bed head and sex hair. Pouting her lips, she placed one hand to the side of her head and arched her eyebrows, lowering her eyelids in a manner that screamed 'come and get me'. She giggled at herself and her sex-me-up face, turning around again to see steam curling out of the top of the shower curtain. Taking it as a sign that her shower was ready, she shimmied out of her pajamas, stepping behind the curtain. As the warm water poured over her body, she breathed in deeply, letting the steam rouse her bring into full functionality.

To say Artie's night had been restless would be an understatement. As he lifted himself, fully-clothed and ready for the on-coming day, he caught his reflection in the mirror, He looked much like he did every day, and most people would think nothing was wrong, but he saw the darkness beneath his glasses and knew that anyone else who knew him well would notice them as well, picking up on the fact that he had gotten little to no sleep. There was hardly anything he could do, though, so he simply wheeled himself into the kitchen for breakfast.

Artie got through breakfast without too many questions about last night. He wasn't exactly ready to divulge into what happened. He wasn't even sure he wanted to think about it. But he should have known that his mother wouldn't let him get off without explaining the bags under her eyes.

"Arthur, sweetie, are you alright?" Her voice was nurturing as she handed him his lunch. "You look like you barely slept last night."

"I'm fine mom. Just had a bad dream." The answer was short and it wasn't a lie. He began wheeling himself out of the house, but his actions were halted as his mother leaned over him.

"Alrighty sweetheart." She cooed, leaning over and pressing a doting kiss to his forehead in her very June Cleaver-esque way. Cringing Artie sighed.

"Mo-om…" He protested. From behind him, he heard his brother, Chuck, laugh, but soon their mother directed her affections in the younger boy's direction, and he, too, retreated, making a sound that depicted his overly apparent dismay.

"Mom! We're not babies." The eighth grader mumbled, pushing his brother out the front door and down the driveway.

"Bye Arthur! Bye Charles!" She called after them before closing the door. The duo simply rolled their eyes, exchanging knowing looks. Artie lifted his hand to point at a smudge of lipstick over his brother's brow, and the younger boy wiped it away with a frown. They both chuckled and they headed down the street together until reaching the stop sign where they parted ways. Chuck stopped and waited for the bus to pick him up while Artie continued on to school on foot (well, on wheels).

As he was rolling towards McKinley High, a familiar figure turned a corner, walking down the sidewalk before him. It was obvious Tina was listening to her iPod, because her voice wafted back to Artie as she sang to herself. She wore red checkered pants that were torn off at the knee, pockets lined with studs and safety pins, a black shirt that was merely scraps and a white tank top underneath it. On her arms were black studded arm warmers, and she wore her favorite boots. Artie couldn't help but admire the girl's outfit. She had very eccentric tastes, but she always managed to pull it off. And she looked good at the same time.

He thought about calling out to her, but decided he wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. So- he followed a bit behind her until they reached the school. Mercedes and Kurt were on the front steps, practicing their 'la's when they saw them.

"Hey Tina. Hey Artie." Tina waved at her name, but when Artie's name was mentioned, she looked at the diva, confused. Then she turned around, looking at him. The look on her face made her thoughts clear; she was wondering how long he'd been behind her.

Artie smiled at the trio politely, wheeling past them. "Hey, I have to meet with Mr. Shue before class, so I gotta go. See you guys later." He said, his tone blank, exposing no emotion whatsoever. He tried to avoid looking at Tina directly, but he knew she saw his face as he wheeled by, and by the tentative step she took behind him, he knew she noticed how tired he looked. But she said nothing, so he simply kept going.

Artie actually didn't have to talk to Mr. Shue. He just couldn't handle talking to Tina. He knew he was being a baby, but he felt very fragile at the moment, the combination of the confusion about what to do next and the sleep deprivation was causing a heavy fog to wrap itself around his brain. He really just wanted to be left alone today to just float through the day peacefully and then head home for a nice nap. Smiling to himself as he fished the books from his locker, he knew it was going to be a long day. He had only gotten to school a few minutes ago and he was already thinking about a nap. He grabbed his Thursday books before closing his locker, turning to wheel off to some secluded place no one would come to find him. But when he looked ahead, he jumped. There in front of him was Tina, blocking his way.

"Um, excuse me. I have to-"

"Don't tell me you have to meet with Mr. Shue, Artie." She said softly, but her tone biting. He looked up to her face to see if she was angry, but what he saw he couldn't quite read. "It's Thursday. He doesn't have a first period on Thursdays so he comes in late." Of course Tina would know that. Artie knew he should come up with an excuse, but he couldn't, so he just didn't say anything. The silence stretched for a few moments, and he shifted uncomfortably under his companion's unwavering stare.

"So are you back to hating me again?" Her voice finally broke the silence. He looked up at her, surprised at her words. "Are we going to forget that anything happened last night? Because I sure the hell wouldn't mind forgetting about you… finding out." The words sounded as if she should be angry, but her voice held no quiver of emotion. Artie opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, but she forged ahead.

"If you don't want to forgive me just yet, I can understand that. No, actually, I can't." He couldn't look at her while she spoke. "I don't know what you want me to do, Artie. I thought it best you know: I wanted you to know the truth. I thought you'd understand. And last night I was pretty sure you did. But now, I'm not so sure. I mean how long were you following me? And lying? Really?" She shook her head at him, and he watched her feet shift, taking a step backwards. He looked up at her once more as she turned to walk away.

There was nothing he could say. He could only watch her walk away. Just as he was about to walk away himself, she turned around once more.

"I just… I thought I was more than just a girl with a stutter to you. I thought there was more to our friendship." Finally, the emotion filled her voice, and he saw the pain in her face. He suddenly realized that he'd hurt her in his anger. As she walked the rest of the way to class, he could only seem to sit there and watch.

His classes passed in a daze. And before he knew it, it was three thirty, and Artie was in the Glee room. He hadn't said anything to Tina, but not because he was angry, but because he didn't know what to say. As his peers around him chattered and gossiped, Artie stared at his hands, thinking.

Why did it matter whether or not Tina had a stutter? It's not as if he really ever even noticed. Maybe at first, but after a while, he noticed other things about her, like how she pouted when she was figuring out a really hard question, or how her laugh got quieter the funnier she thought something was. How she wore shoes that looked incredibly heavy but never tripped, or how she made funny faces in a mirror when she thought no one was looking. After seeing all the little things, the stutter was just not important.

So why was he so angry she didn't have one? Yeah, sure, part of it was the fact that she lied. But he wasn't the angry type, or the type to hold grudges. And if he was honest, he'd long forgiven her for the lie. But what bothered him the most was that now she was normal, while he was still the cripple.

He thought about the chair, how it pushed people away. How it forced people to actually try to get to know him. Would he prefer to be normal? To be out of the chair? Of course, but more for the ease of things then for the opportunity to be popular. More because if he wasn't in a wheelchair, his mother wouldn't feel guilty and the Glee kids wouldn't have to put on a bake sale to get a special bus. Not be popular for the sake of having a whole lot of friends. Because he liked his friends. He liked having Kurt and Mercedes and the rest of Glee. But most of all, he liked…no, loved having Tina.

But if she didn't have a stutter, didn't have something that had exiled her in the first place, they wouldn't be friends. She was beautiful, smart, and really funny. If people hadn't judged her the second they heard her talk, then she would more than likely have become popular, thus never giving Artie the opportunity to be her friend. Now that she was normal, would she forget about him? Would she realize she didn't need to be friends with the cripple because he was the only one who would talk to her?

Suddenly it became clear to him. He realized the clawing feeling at the base of his stomach when he'd heard Tina talk so flawlessly wasn't anger or betrayal. It was fear. He was scared of losing her.

Artie looked up, his eyes snapping almost instinctively to where Tina sat off to the side. There was a beautiful smile on her face, one she'd graced him with so many times before. But she wasn't smiling at him. She was smiling at Mike. The football goon was clearly saying something funny, and as they both began to laugh, a gut-wrenching wave of jealousy washed over him.

Suddenly, he realized that he could have had her. Before the kiss and before the confession. He realized that from the beginning he could have been more than friends with Tina. He thought back to freshman year, a few months into their budding friendship.

_Artie sat motionless in the cafeteria, purple, sticky slush dripping from his face and pooling in his lap. His eyes were shut tight, and he could hear the cheers andhigh-fives as the football jock rejoined his friends. He also heard a gasp off to his left, surely from Tina, who was talking about one of her classes before they were so rudely interupted._

"_Hey, Stutterfly." One of the bafoons called over his shoulder. Artie didn't move, but he felt Tina tense beside him at the use of her knew, uninventive nickname. "Why don't you get yourself a real man. You know, one with fully functionng parts?" The pack hooted with laughter, knowing that both Tina and Artie would know that this was a joust at him and not her. It was far more insulting in their mind that they thought he didn't even deserve a girl that was as much of a social leper as he was. And the jab did hurt, but not because he wanted to do better than Tina, but because what if she realized they were right? Who would he have if she left. _

_He heard her turn away for a moment, and he was pretty sure he'd followed them. But when he finally opened his eyes slowly, there she was, crouching before him. _

"_Y-you ok-kay?" she asked, a concerned smile on her face. He grinned, happily, nodding, and she shifted, showing the paper towels she must have fetched from her locker. As she pressed them to his face, sopping the sticky mess off of his face, he couldn't miss the pounding in his chest._

It was the first time he realized he actually liked Tina as more than just friends. But he convinced himself that she couldn't reciprocate the feelings, that she wuldn't like him back, and he decided he'd rather be a friend to her and keep his feelings silent than to speak up and lose her completely. But now, because he refused to say anything, he had lost her like he always feared.

What was that song again, by Sting?

_Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone._

_

* * *

_

_End of chapter one. _

_I love this pairing *sigh* _

_Yeah... I went there. I put the Asians together! _

_More tomorrow!  
_

_Hope it's tolerable! If not enjoyable!! _

_Like I said before, reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


	4. This is what is right, right?

...

_An Artie/Tina fic  
_

_Chapter Four. _

_..._

_Disclaimer:Just a Gleek with nothing but the soundtrack and an addiction to the episode 'Wheels'  
_

_..._

_A/N: You guys are really great! I adore you all and I thank you for your reviews! _

_This week has gotten a bit rough and in consequence, chapter five is still under construction. It might be a day delayed. I am so sorry if it is. You know I'll be trying my best to get it done!! _

_Anyways, I hope you like this one.  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy!_

* * *

She'd actually said it. All of it. Tina wasn't even sure what she was saying while she'd said it, but the words poured so effortlessly from her lips when he was before him that she didn't stop them. In fact, she hadn't really realized she was angry until then. Well, until she'd seen him outside on the ramp. She knew immediately that he was lying. First off, Mr. Shuester didn't come in on Thursday mornings. And second off, he was using his lying tone of voice. He thought he was so clever, watching his tone. But Tina knew him too well for that to work.

So she'd found him at her locker. She waited for him to notice her. And, when he did, in a very Rachel Berry fashion, she let him have it. Of course, her letting him have it never raised above a polite conversational octave, and she had a blank tone during almost the entire conversation. But what was most important were her words. And she knew he listened to the words.

The rest of the day, she saw him six times, but never once did he seem to notice her and she made no attempt at getting his attention. She would leave him to fume. She herself wasn't even sure if she'd be ready to talk to him if he approached her. She was actually a little angry with him. But she knew it would be short lived- she couldn't stay angry at anyone. And Artie was even more immune to her anger.

But now, as she sat in the Glee room off to the side by herself, she thought about it. Was she wrong in her anger? Did he deserve to hate her? She really needed a distraction, so she looked up to see none other than Mike approaching her. He was pretty quiet, for a football guy, and she'd actually enjoyed spending the small amount of time she'd spent with him working on the ballad. Now, as he walked towards her, he had an amicable smile and his hands were stuffed into his pockets awkwardly.

"Hey." He said, cheerily.

"Hey." Was the response. No stutter, but no staggering wit.

"You looked like you could use some company." He shifted awkwardly from side to side, looking at the chair beside her. Picking up the hint, she gestured for him to sit down, which he did. "Thanks."

"No problem. So…where's Brittany?" she asked more to make small talk than really wanting to know. She had thought they were an item of sorts, so she didn't think this question was too out of the ordinary.

"Um I think she went home. We broke up a few days ago so I haven't really talked to her…" He trailed off awkwardly looking at his hands.

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said, her tone soft and sincere. He shook his head, a smile spreading across his face.

"Nah, it's cool. It's not like we were to serious anyways. I mean, not that she isn't a nice girl, but half of the relationship was her rambling about Cheerios and the other half was me trying to help her with her homework, you know?" Tina nodded, a polite smile on her lips. She felt a little uncomfortable talking about Mike's dating life. Sure, they'd talked before, but they'd never really called each other friends, and now all of a sudden they were talking about his break up?

His eyes scanned her face and he chuckled dryly. "Sorry. You probably don't care much."

"No, I do!" she lied, straightening in her chair and looking at him a bit wide eyed. He looked at her knowingly, his eyebrow cocked and she sighed, laughing a bit. "Okay, no, I don't. But I guess I don't mind listening." He smiled at her again and she realized how attractive he actually is. He had a really nice smile.

A blush flooded her cheeks and she looked down again, her hair falling before her face, effectively hiding the pink. They sat in silence for a moment, but it wasn't terribly awkward. Then, out of no where, he delved into something she hadn't really expected.

"So, you seem to stutter a lot less lately…" The words hung in the air, and Tina looked at him, wondering if he'd actually said anything. The only hint was his expectant brown eyes, watching her, waiting for some sort of response.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Speech therapy, you know?" Mike just nodded. She knotted her fingers together awkwardly, as if she wasn't sure what to say. She looked up at him briefly, but when she saw him looking back at her, she immediately snapped her attention back to her lap, finding the frayed hem of her pants dreadfully fascinating. She heard him chuckle again and she ventured a look up to see him looking at Finn and Puck who were engaged in a rather rough and rowdy display of jock masculinity.

"No wonder everyone thinks us football players are meatheads." Mike commented, causing Tina to smile.

"Well you don't seem too meathead-ish to me." She said, and they looked at one another smiling.

"Yes, but I have the Asian genius to even it out, you see?" He said with a smirk. Tina laughed at that, like an actual, honest laugh. She knew all about people assuming that all Asians were freakishly smart. She loved Asian jokes, and it seemed Mike could appreciate them as well. When the laughter passed, she looked at him again to see him looking at her, but this time she didn't look away.

Their little conversation was halted by Mr. Shuester moving to the front of the class, clapping his hands together and looking at them for a moment.

"Okay, I think a run through of 'True Colors' would be a lot of help." He looked to Tina. "Do you think you're ready? I know I just assigned the song last week, but I'd like to see your progress."

Tina's face had gone very still and she felt oddly queasy. Stutter or no, she was still extremely nervous to do anything in front of people. As she stared blankly at her Glee teacher she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to Mike, who smiled reassuringly at her. Seeing his face, Tina suddenly felt more confident. She nodded, turning to look at Mr. Shue again. "Yeah."

* * *

The song sounded great, and the entire time she sang, Tina was smiling. She tried not to think of what words she was singing, or of who they reminded her of. Artie hadn't said anything her since this morning, and she was starting to expect that he wasn't going to. As she gathered the books she needed for tonight when she felt someone standing next to her. Mike stood there, smiling shyly. She smiled back, turning to face him silently.

"So, I hope this doesn't come off as too forward or whatever." He began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She just nodded in encouragement. "But do you want to hang out together today? I was thinking we could study for that trig test together?"

Tina didn't know what to say. She'd actually already studied for that, but she didn't really care. She simply nodded, closing her locker softly and lifting her bag over her shoulder "Yeah. That sounds doable." She smiled at him again.

"Great! Do you want to study at yours or mine?" She wasn't sure what he meant for a moment, but she soon realized he meant houses. She laughed a bit, walking towards the front doors.

"Um, how about mine." She said confidently and he nodded in agreement. A they walked out the doors, he fished a set of keys from his pocket and singled out the key that was clearly to his car. She hadn't thought of the fact that he drove. Wordlessly, as if it was an unspoken assumption, he led her to his car, a pretty nice black sports crossover thing. He opened her door for her, smiling goofily.

"Your chariot, Madame?" He said in a phony accent with a sweeping gesture of his hand. It was corny, and Tina loved it. She blushed furiously and slid into the front seat of the car as he shut the door behind her. She laughed when he pumped his fist into the air when he thought she wasn't looking. She was really enjoying this.

* * *

After practice, Artie resolved to say something to Tina, to tell her what he'd realized. He wheeled himself off the stage, going the back way instead of the way the rest of the Glee clubbers went. He ran through exactly what he wanted to say to her as he rolled up the ramp, rounding the corner to see Mike walk up to her locker, smiling. He couldn't hear what was said, but he could sure as hell guess. After a few moments, the two walked out by themselves, and Artie didn't follow. Instead, he looked down at his lap, assuring himself that this was what was better for her.

* * *

_End of chapter four. _

_OKay that's that one. Now I really must go finish chapter five and get it to my Beta!!  
_

_Hope it's tolerable! If not enjoyable!! _

_Like I said before, reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


	5. Way to dodge a bullet

...

_An Artie/Tina fic  
_

_Chapter five. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: -insert clever little quip about how I still don't own anything of value for Glee here-  
_

_..._

_A/N:I love you guys so much. I really do! I read all your reviews, and I'm glad you guys like where this is going so far! _

_I adore Mike Chang. I think he's adorable and I wish I could have him!_

_It almost makes me feel bad for what he's going to have to endure in this story._

_Anyways, about the story.  
_

_ Here's the next chapter! It's a bit more depressing than the other chapters, that's for sure. _

_But it's with a purpose I swear!!  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy!_

* * *

As they pulled into her driveway, Tina felt her stomach tighten nervously. She hadn't realized that she was actually bringing a guy back to her house. Sure, Artie and Kurt had been over to her place before, but they were friends. Mike was more of an acquaintance. An acquaintance who was popular, attractive, and well-mannered to the point where he would surely charm her step-mother. And her father had been working late these past few days, so she would more than likely dodge that bullet. As they got out of the car, she saw the curtain in front of the large bay window in the living room shift slightly where she was sure Lynn had been peeking at them. She sighed softly, smiling to herself. Then she walked over to meet Mike and walk him into her house.

As they entered, things seemed actually normal. People weren't screaming at one another. No one was nursing a budding black eye. And, more importantly, Lynn wasn't hovering over her shoulder, rambling a mile a minute. Instead, she sat in the over-sized leather arm chair beside the window, small reading glasses resting on the edge of her nose as she peered down at a book. She looked up at the sound of her step-daughter entering earlier than normal. As soon as she saw the second body, a look of faux surprise washed over her face. Here we go. Tina readied herself.

"Oh! Tina, you have company. Who's this?" Lynn asked, folding the book closed and lifting the glasses from her face, but making no movements to approach.

Mike, who had habitually slipped out of his shoes already, moved towards her, holding his hand out in a gesture of introductions. "I'm Mike. Tina and I have trig, French and Glee Club together." He explained briefly and concisely. Lynn could only reach out and take his hand, shaking it in slight awe. Tina smiled. She knew that Mike had efficiently answered all of her usual questions in one statement, which left her with nothing to say.

Stepping in, Tina grabbed Mike by the crook of his elbow, directing him lightly backwards, towards her bedroom. "We'll just be studying." She told Lynn over her shoulder as they wandered back to her cave of sorts.

When they were halfway down the hall, she heard Lynn's voice float down to meet her.

"How does everyone always know what I'm about to ask?"

--

The walk was slow because Mike seemed fascinated by the pictures on their walls. He stopped at one just before the door to her bedroom. In it was Tina and Marcus, standing shoulder to shoulder, fake smiles plastered to their faces. Tina stepped up beside him, looking up at the picture as well.

"Is this your brother?" Mike asked after a moment.

"Yeah. Marcus. He's in college right now. He's four years older than me." She began to explain.

"He went to McKinley high school, didn't he?" Tina was slightly confused by his fascination with her brother, but she simply nodded, taking a step away from the wall and opening her bedroom door. She flicked on the light and her room came into view. It was very different from the rest of her house, which was white, clean and very modern-chic. Her room was a deep shade of purple, though most of the walls were covered in posters and drawing she'd done. Her bed was huge and the black down comforter that covered it had band names stitched into it in white, done by her own hand. The desk, where the computer sat, was overwhelmed by piles of papers and books that should have been on the shelf beside it. In the corner, by the window, was her favorite lime green bean bag. It showed the fact that Tina nearly lived in that chair, and the color was very expressive of Tina. She smiled inwardly before turning to be sure he had actually torn his concentration from the picture. He had and was now making his way to the bean bag chair. She chuckled a bit when he threw himself into it with a goofy grin. Habitually, she shut the door behind her, moving to the edge of her bed and sliding her book bag off her shoulder, rummaging through it to find her trig book.

They'd been studying for a good two hours when Mike closed his book and threw himself backwards. He had since moved up onto the bed with Tina, because she was studying at a mile a minute and he couldn't keep up with her without looking at what she was writing. From his little outburst, Tina figured it was time for a break. She looked down at him laying across her bed and giggled a bit. He was looking up at her ceiling as if the answers were up there in invisible ink. She looked up there too, suddenly realizing that he couldn't see her favorite part of her room. Standing up, she walked over to the wall where the light switch was. He sat up, looking at her concerned.

"Watch." She said simply, pointing at the ceiling before flipping the light off. As soon as she did, it erupted into a flurry of stars and planets All hand drawn in glow-in-the-dark ink. A soft sigh passed the football player's lips and she had to smile at him. It seemed like such a sensitive sound for a man so… macho. He stood up, his eyes still trained on the ceiling, and walked over to her. She, too, was looking upwards until she felt his hand on the small of her waist. She looked down, gasping a bit at the sensation, and when she looked up at his face, he was looking down at her. She felt the blood begin to rush through her veins faster and she knew she should be enjoying this but all she could think of was Artie.

"Did you draw all this?" he asked softly. She just nodded, not trusting her voice right now. He looked up once before putting his other hand opposite the other, pulling her lightly towards him. "Beautiful…"

Then, before she even understood what was happening, she felt his lips on hers. She placed her hand on his shoulders in every intent to push him away. It was all moving far too fast. And really, the only person she wanted to kiss was Artie. The boy who hadn't talked to her for almost a month and had hurt her in ways she couldn't explain. Thinking about it, Tina realized that she was being ridiculous. She and Artie were never going to happen. She needed to get over it. Over him. And who was a better rebound than Mike Chang? He was attractive, smart, funny…

Slowly, she began reciprocating the kiss. Her hands moved from his shoulders to around behind his neck. She stepped forward, her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed in his arms. She felt his tongue flick lightly against her lower lip and she obediently opened her mouth, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth, exploring it hungrily. It was actually pretty enjoyable, and as she massaged his tongue with hers, she was beginning to get into it.

Tina heard the front door open silently, and she assured herself it was just Lynn taking out the trash or something. But moments later, she heard her father's booming voice followed by his heavy footsteps. In a fit of panic, she pushed Mike away and flicked the light on only moments before her father burst into the room, his features tainted with severe ferocity and his cheeks red with anger. She pressed herself against the wall, trying to breathe evenly. She saw his eyes flicker between her and Mike, who was sitting against the bed and analyzing the detailed stitching on her comforter. The silence stretched on for a few moments too many, and Mike finally stood. He gathered his book bag and his trigonometry book, mumbling about being late for dinner. He side-stepped her dad, who had his gaze intent on her face, noting how close she was to tears already.

As soon as the front door shut again, Mr. Chang stepped into his daughters bedroom fully. Tina scrambled backwards, desperate to keep the distance she had between herself and him. But he was faster that she was, and with one large step, he reached out for her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her forehead. She knew better than to cry out, but she couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. He began shouting at her, but she wasn't listening to what he was saying. She was trying to distract herself from what was going on. She tried thinking about the kiss she'd just participated in, but it wasn't helping. Instead, her mind wandered to the night before with Artie. She felt a wave of safety wash over her at the thought. She let the world she was occupying now fade away and she recalled simply being in her best friend's arms.

It seemed that her father had different plans, though. Apparently, he'd wanted some sort of response from his daughter, and when she failed to give him one- he forced her to. He tipped her head back, demanding she look at him. When she did, she saw the anger in his eyes and she knew what was coming next. As if on cue, he pulled his hand back before swinging it forward. His palm collided squarely across her cheek, an exaggerated slapping sound echoing through the room. Satisfied with the cry that escaped his daughter's lips, he released her hair, and she fell limply to the ground. She waited until she heard his footsteps retreat all the way down the hall before letting the sobs overcome her.

It could have been ten minutes or two hours. All Tina knew was that her tears had finally gone dry, and the pain in her cheek had successfully receded. She slowly lifted herself up off the ground, shuffling slowly over to her bed, sitting on the edge. She looked at the bedside table, ran her fingers over the steel knob before pulling it open. Reaching in, she pulled the velvet pouch from the back of the drawer, feeling her weapon of choice beneath the soft fabric. She opened the drawstrings and pulled the blade from it's confinement. The light glinted off the sharp edge and as she pressed her thumb to it, she drew a small bead of red blood. With a sharp intake of breath, she placed the sharp edge against the exposed skin of her forearm, poised and ready. But something halted the blade. With a sad sigh, she dropped the blade on the comforter before reaching for her phone. Her fingers flew over the buttons, knowing which buttons to push out of habit. The drone of the ringer was almost hypnotic, and as it halted mid-ring, she braced herself for his voice.

"Hello?"

Apparently, she hadn't cried all her tears after all.

* * *

_End of chapter five. _

_I know, I hate her dad so much!! Anyways, who is on the phone?_

_The answer might surprise you...  
_

_Hope it's tolerable! If not enjoyable!! _

_Like I said before, reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


	6. Latenight calls

...

_An Artie/Tina fic  
_

_Chapter Six. _

_..._

_Disclaimer:Doing these every chapter is sort of adding insult to injury...  
_

_..._

_A/N: Time for the mysterious phone call! Sorry if the person she called is disappointing. I had every intention of it being someone else, but that didn't seem to happen._

_Anywho, I loved all of your guys' reviews. I was a little worried about how you would respond to a bit of a darker side of the story, but it seems like you guys liked it! And I'm even getting new readers! Yay!_

_So, in this chapter, it sort of starts earning it's 'M' rating, okay? It's kind of graphic, and very blunt. I don't tip toe around things, I lay them right out there._

_I have to give a shout out to two people this chapter. First, my Beta, who is really the BEST. Beta. Ever. doxthextimexwarp! You put up with my ridiculously sporadic schedule and you always give me great ideas!_

_And second, to my bestie Booksey. (she started reading my fic even though she 'hates' Glee. But I think it might be growing on her an itsy bitsy bit.) You are the greatest. Thanks for sucking it up and enduring the Glee glory! I know you'd like it if you gave it a shot!_

_ANYWHO!!!! Let's get onto the chapter, shall we?  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy!_

* * *

The warble of the ringing cell-phone roused its owner, causing him to roll over onto his side and reach for it. He flipped it open without looking at the screen. Clearing his throat softly, he sat up a bit in his bed.

"Hello?" His voice was scratchy with sleep. And as the single word hung in the air between he and the mystery caller, he heard a single sob. Suddenly very awake, he sat up fully with the blanket falling away from his bare chest.

"Tina? Is that you?"

"Sorry, Marcus. I just… I didn't know who to call." Her voice was small and choppy. Running a hand through his short, black hair, Marcus' mind whirred with all the things that could have happened. He knew almost immediately that it was about their dad. What had he done now?

"It's okay, Tee. What happened?" The words came out softly and very nurturing. He heard the next torrent of tears wash over his sister, and he couldn't help but wish he was there.

As she spoke brokenly through sobs, he listened. He knew he should have moved from his bed, but he didn't want to risk waking the sleeping man beside him. Of course, fate has a cruel way of informing you that you cannot control everything. Even though his voice was rarely above a whisper and he spoke only a few words, the slumbering mound beside him still awoke. And when Marcus felt cold fingers on his back, he knew he needed to end the conversation quickly or risk his sister finding out his secret.

"Hey, Tee?" He whispered, his boyfriend had sat up and was now looking quizzically at him. "It's really late here and I have a seminar in the morning."

The implied statement remained unstated, but Tina caught on.

"No, of course. I'll let you…" She began before hearing a deep mumbling on the other side of the line followed by a shushing sound from her brother. Someone was there with him. And Marcus didn't want her to know. "… go."

"Thanks, sis. I'll call you in the morning." Then the line went dead and Tina was left to her own thoughts. Which consisted mostly of why there would be a strange man in her brother's bedroom and why he would be more important than her. She noticed the tears still running down her cheeks. She cursed herself, wondering why she cried so damn much. She thought of the only way to silence the tears. Shifting to the edge of her bed, she felt the blade beneath her palm again, and, this time without hesitation, lifted it to her wrist and pulled.

--

Marcus was worried about his sister. He knew she needed someone there to talk to. With him being away at NYU, he could hardly be relied upon. Then he remembered Artie. With a ridiculous fervor, he searched through his phone for the boy's number. He had added it when it became clear that when Tina didn't answer her cell-phone, one could usually call Artie's and get a hold of her. He prayed he hadn't deleted it, and when he got to the 'W's', he was overcome with relief. Under 'Wheels' was Artie's number, and he quickly punched the send button.

--

"Hello?" Artie answered the phone confused as to why Marcus was calling him so late. When Marcus quickly launched into a worried tirade about Tina, all thoughts about time in New York were pushed from his mind. He quickly agreed to do as the he asked; which was to call her and check up on her. Once satisfied, he heard Marcus hang up.

Unsure what to do, Artie cradled the phone in his hands for a moment. Did Marcus know about he and his sister's falling out? Did he know how he'd hurt Tina, forcing her into the arms of someone else? If he did, would he still ask him to do this? With a shake of his head, Artie pushed the thoughts from his mind, deciding that the questions didn't matter, because despite the answers, he had been asked to do this. And he had promised.

Swallowing his insecurities, he punched the numbers slowly, his thumb hesitating over each one as if assuring him this was a bad idea. But he forged on. The phone rang once, twice, tree times, four. He was about to hang up, concluding that she wasn't going to answer, when it halted mid-fifth ring. There was a pause, and Artie shifted awkwardly, waiting for a 'Hello' or a 'What do you want' or something. Finally when he was about to say something, her voice broke the silence.

"Artie, I messed up."

--

The tears spilling down her cheeks were replaced with a different kind of tears, dripping from her fingertips, soaking into her red cut-off shorts. She watched as she eased her skin open, loving the feeling of the blood coursing from her body. She lavished in the pain she caused when she pulled the blade across her skin. She could stop it or increase it with her own hand. And as soon as she saw herself bleed, she knew she needed to bleed more.

She slowly floated away from the present moment, leaving her room and her house and her life behind as she descended into a deep red sea where all she ever felt was controlled and governed by her. She was alone, no one else around to hurt her but herself. It was all her, and no one else had any power over her. Only her.

The ring of her cell yanked her back to reality. Her eyes refocused as she startled a bit, dropping the blade. She lifted the phone from her bed spread with her now empty hand. She saw the familiar name flash across the screen and panic filled her. What would she say? For a moment, she thought she wouldn't answer, just let it go to voicemail. But at the very last possible moment, she flipped the phone open. She needed to hear his voice, to know it was him. As she waited, she realized she needed to say something. She didn't know what to say. She heard him breathe in, and suddenly, she decided she wasn't ready to hear his voice just yet. As soon as she did, she knew she'd cry. So she opened her mouth, willing anything to come out.

"Artie, I messed up." Her eyes fell to her still-bleeding wrist and she slowly started moving her fingers if only to test that she could. How could she possibly tell him what she'd done?

"It's okay, Tee. We'll fix it." His voice was pained, and she felt the words tug at her heart. She was slowly coming back to the realm of feeling, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be there. Often, when she cut herself, she was numb for a long while afterwards. And she was able to exist as if normal for however long it lasted. She didn't know if she was willing to give up that numbness. How would she be able to function like a normal human being?

"How?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt the odd tearing in her chest, and she knew whether she liked it or not, the numb was fading.

--

How? Artie wondered that himself. How were they going to fix it? But more importantly, what was 'it'? Was she bleeding? Had she cut herself? What had happened?

"Tee, what happened? Are you hurt?" He heard her breath catch and he knew without even a word from her that she'd cut herself. He forged ahead. "Are you still bleeding?"

There was a pause, and he pictured her assessing the damage. He had to shake his head to rid himself of the image. "Yes." The word was slightly panicked, but mostly just disconcertingly calm.

"How deep did you… How deep is it?" He couldn't bring himself to realize she had actually done this to herself.

"I… I don't.. I was really mad, and…" He finally heard the tears flood her voice, and he suddenly felt the urge to be there.

"It's okay, Tee. Go wash it off, grab a towel and put some pressure on it." He walked her through the steps as she bandaged and cleaned herself. His tone remained constant and calm, and he heard the cycle of her tears run, starting of slowly then increasing until there just were no more. She said very little, leaving Artie to do most of the talking. He liked to think that his voice was soothing her.

About twenty minutes later, he had walked her through everything, and she had assured him she was tucked into bed. He could hear her voice growing tired, and he knew that she'd probably want to go so she could sleep.

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you to-"

"Stay on the line with me?" She begged abruptly. He was a little shocked and didn't say anything, so she continued. "I don't want to fall asleep alone."

"Okay." He whispered and he heard a rustling on the other side of the line, picturing Tina settling into the comfort of her blankets. He smiled, and he hummed quietly to her until he heard her breathing grow heavy and fall into a rhythm. He moved to hang up the phone, but he couldn't quite muster it. Instead, he laid back against the pillows and fell asleep to the lull of Tina's breathing.

* * *

_End of chapter Six. _

_Yup... Mr. Perfect isn't as perfect as we thought! He's gay!! I love gaysians...  
_

_... I will probably get a lot of comments about that comment either getting really mad at me or concurring..._

_So I really like this chapter. Actually it's probably my favorite so far. I know it's the favorite of some of the other people I show it to. I hope you guys feel the same.  
_

_Hope it's tolerable! If not enjoyable!! _

_Like I said before, reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
